


I don’t want to know who I am without you

by thewoodwork



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Reality, Smut, harry is the little spoon, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never wants this to end; the laughter, the sex, the laughter during sex. All of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t want to know who I am without you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just 5000 words of fluff, smut, and a tiny bit of the typical angst to keep things interesting.
> 
> Songs mentioned/being played in the background of this fic: Foreigner’s God by Hozier and Don’t Wait for Me by Josh Garrels. 
> 
> Title from Agape by Bear’s Den.

The thing is, he doesn’t even realize that he’s been clingy all day until Liam mentions it in the car later.

“You going to let go of Harry long enough for him to pee, Lou?” Liam laughs from his seat in the back of the van.

“What?” Louis starts in surprise, turning from his place on Harry’s shoulder to see Liam glancing between him and Harry.

“You’ve been attached at the hip today,” Liam says, “More so than usual.”

Louis mouth pops open in surprise. He hadn’t noticed, honestly.

“I… what?” He says quite eloquently, face scrunching up when he realizes what he’s said. “What?”

He shifts slightly away from Harry on instinct. In response, he feels Harry shift closer to him, as if nothing happened, and Louis shifts back so that their arms are pressed together again.

No one had said anything. How had no one said  _anything?_ Weren't there people to stop him from sitting next to Harry too much, or stop them from flirting? There should be people doing that...right?

Not their handlers, no reporters, no one. No one had mentioned a thing. Not even his bloody _sister_ who’d been with them all day. If he was clingy enough for Liam to be mentioning now then it was…alarming that no one had been around to force the two of them apart.

Louis was far from against attaching himself securely to Harry’s side. He reveled the days where they had enough free time that leaving Harry’s side was an optional thing. He lived for those days where he could spend hours upon hours making Harry sigh and moan under his hands. To make him beg for it.

Louis brushes off the feeling and rolls his eyes at Liam. “You’re just jealous.”

Liam just shrugs and turns back to his phone, “Whatever, man. You looked happy.”

Louis shifts back so that he’s facing forward again, ignoring the slight tingled flush that travels through his body. Beside him, Harry is absolutely glowing and it’s very hard for Louis not to smack him across the head for good measure, just to prevent himself from kissing the stupid grin off his face instead.

Throughout the entire ride Louis can feel Harry exuding contentment, a slight smirk on his face as he scrolls through his phone. Louis isn’t sure what to feel about the entire situation honestly. He’d been waiting for a day like this to happen for years, but now that it was happening he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

They’re almost at their next location before Louis turns to say something to Harry, only for Harry to be staring back at him with the biggest shit eating grin Louis’ seen on him in a long time. Louis snorts, shoving Harry’s face away from him and hiding his own smile in his shoulder. “Idiot.”

He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed being able to travel with Harry until he’d been able to cuddle up with Harry in the back seat of some rented van and sleep the dragging hours away.

Moments like these are what they lived for now.

Louis spent the rest of the ride with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder as he texted Lottie mindless things about their day.

_Did you know that H makes the strangest noises when he’s sleeping_

_You may have mentioned it once or twice._

_its concerning . That many mumbles in one night cant be good :)_

_Get back to cuddling your boy, Lou._

Beside him, Harry is scrolling through Twitter, Instagram or whatever other social media sites he frequented lately – Louis could never quite keep track. He looked happy though, which meant that the fans were happy and nothing too drastic was happening. That was a relief.

Harry lets out a small laugh, startling Louis out of his half asleep state. “Oi, pillow. Stop moving.” Louis says, his head dislodged off of Harry’s shoulder.

“Sorry, love.”

“Yeah, you better be.” Louis mutters but doesn’t lay his head back down. They were getting too close to their destination at this point and it would only be harder to drag himself away from Harry if he didn’t start now.

Earlier that day they’d had a radio interview that had gone over better than anyone was expecting. They’d gotten a lot less of the ‘what do you look for in a girl’ questions and more of the questions that were about the music. _Finally_.

Louis had been able to shine, between having written most of FOUR and writing the majority of their unreleased album too. It was easy to get along with the radio hosts when they weren’t playing stupid games designed for young fans or asking questions that no one actually cared about anymore.

The last interview they’d had like that had been a few months before when news got out of his ‘break up’ with Eleanor.

 _Single now, Louis? Or do you have someone else in mind?_ If Louis had actually been dating Eleanor he might feel a bit offended at the question but Liam had thankfully deflected it and geared the conversation more towards their music instead.

Questions now were more to do with the new direction they were taking with their music and why they had decided to not release a new album this Holiday season.

 _Taking more time with the writing process,_ Zayn had said.

 _You’ll get a new album soon enough._ Louis had teased. _We’re not going anywhere yet._

They still had the majority of their old fans – a lot of them had grown up with them – but now they had a good number of new fans that were of an older crowd. It was surprising and incredibly exciting for all of them.

Louis was about to ask Liam how far off the second car was, the one that held Zayn and Niall, when their car slowed to a stop indicating that they’d arrive at the award show.

They were far from anticipated guests this year, with only being nominated one time and not expected to win either. Regardless, Louis is looking forward to tonight if only to test the boundaries around what he and Harry could apparently get away with now.  

The boys are only given a moment to prepare so Louis uses it to draw Harry in for a chaste kiss before moving to step out of the van and into the blinding flashes of a couple dozen cameras going off.

Harry steps out of the car soon after Louis with Liam nowhere in sight yet, something that Louis realizes with a start that would have got them in trouble only last year. When had that changed? They hadn’t had to worry about it for some time now and he _hadn’t noticed._

_What the fuck…_

“They’re almost here, got stuck in some traffic behind us.” Louis hears Liam say off to his right, placating some of the questioning reporters that were already starting to converge on the boys.

“Yeah, the boys decided they were too important to travel with us.” Louis teases, walking up to stand next to Liam.

“They figure they’re the most famous ones,” Harry slides up beside Louis, their arms brushing casually. “Wanted to be fashionably late or something.”

Louis grins, nudging his arm lightly against Harry’s as they stand side by side. “We’ll just have to set them straight when we get home, won’t we boys?”

They didn’t have to wait too much longer, as the car with the rest of One Direction rolls up to the curb and they’re all back together at last. The way things should be.

Louis lets himself get into the motions of events like these – flitting between areas to get photographed as a group and have small interviews with different reporters. The usual questions, the usual lineup of photographers – that much hasn’t changed at least.

Louis remains by Harry’s side most of the walk, following him as he greeted old friends and is introduced to new ones. Though not glued at the hip as they might have been earlier, or even back when the band first started, they remained close enough together that they were always within hearing distance of each other.

Louis smiled politely as he was introduced to friends of Harry’s that he’d only been able to hear about in passing before. He would tease Harry mercilessly in front of these same people and watch Harry simultaneously squirm and try to hide his happy smile.

“Kara! Good to see you.” Harry says, “This is Louis.” Harry’s hand was there on the small of his back for a brief moment before it was gone, guiding Louis to where he wanted him to go.

“Louis! Oh, I’ve heard so much about you…” Kara beams, moving to shake his hand. Louis takes it, smiling and listening politely as she and Harry start talking. It’s not until he feels Liam slide up beside him that he realizes that he’s been standing there with Harry without saying a word for a good while.

“You look happy,” Liam whispers into his ear, grinning when Louis nearly jumps out of his skin. Louis elbows Liam in the side, moving away from Harry and Kara to move along the path with Liam.

“Yeah, well…” Louis says, drifting off as he smiles for the photographers lined in this section of their path down the carpet.

They don’t get the chance to discuss it further as they’re all ushered into the venue and towards their seats. Louis sits down between Zayn and Harry.

They weren’t as close to the stage as they were last year around this time as they were only up for one award tonight. The media was blaming their lack of album release as the cause of this. None of the boys were too worried about it as there were plenty of other new bands that deserved the awards that they always seemed to get.

Louis settled in, taking a few pulls out of the complementary water bottle that was under his chair before angling his body towards Harry. They spent most of the night talking together when the cameras weren’t on them or when there were commercial breaks – and even when the cameras _were_ pointed their way Louis didn’t make an extra effort to ignore Harry. Once or twice Zayn had to nudge his side to remind him of where they were and to look happy for the people winning awards.

When they won their category, surprising them this time, they all stood up and had their typical group hug, coming in close to laugh and smile before making their way up on stage to accept the award. As per usual, Louis took the lead and the microphone to thank everyone with Liam to back him up with a few things that he missed.

If anyone noticed the way that Louis led Harry off the stage with a hand to the small of his back they didn’t say a word.

-

The majority of the winners and nominees ended up in a big room after the award show where drinks and appetizers were being handed out on little trays.

Louis had somehow managed to loose Harry in the crowd for a _third_ time that evening so he gave up, settling against a wall with a drink in his hand.

Liam and Zayn were off somewhere together, he’d seen them talking to Ed an hour or two ago. Niall was hanging out with someone that Louis didn’t recognize and Harry… Harry _had_ been at his side most of the night. He wasn’t anymore though and he wasn’t answering any texts either.

_You should know better than to leave me alone with an open bar haz_

_Honestly, if im hungover tomorrow its on you x_

He was about to send another one when someone moving up beside him, startled him out of it.

“Hey, Louis, right?” The man asks. The guy is dressed in an expensive looking suit that isn’t fitted as well as it should be on his slightly chubby body. He’s older, looking to be at least forty and starting to show it in his hairline. “Names Pete.”

“’Lo,” Louis nodded and shook the guys hand, “Yeah, that would be me.”

“Congratulations on the win,” Pete grins, taking a long pull from the bottle of beer in his hand. “But I bet it didn’t surprise you.”

Louis shrugs, “It always surprises us.”

Pete hums, hands tapping to an unknown beat on his beer bottle. “Does it really though? Stop with the modesty, Lewis, you win every time you’re nominated.”

Louis doesn’t take the bait, only twitching slightly at the purposeful mispronunciation of his name. “No, I don’t think so. We win some and we lose some.”

Pete sneers, “Not really,”

Louis’ eyes narrow slightly, he knows that Pete is trying to rile him up – why though he has no idea. Story for tomorrows papers maybe.

There’s a flash in Pete’s eyes and then suddenly it’s like Louis is talking to a completely different man. “Ah well! Great night isn’t it?”

Louis coughs awkwardly, “Yeah…”

“I’ve got this girl you’d like to meet,” Pete says and Louis feels himself tense. “Elizabeth’s her name. Real discrete if you know what I mean.”

Louis did know what he meant, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

“I’m alright, mate. Thanks.” Louis says, looking around to see if Harry was anywhere in site.

“Look like you could use a good night out, lad, away from the rest of the boys.”

Louis blatantly glares at Pete, not caring if this ends up in the papers tomorrow. “I’m good, thanks.”

“Whatever, fucking twink.” Peter mutters and Louis’ tenses even more, almost freezing in place. He turns to leave, desperate to get out of the conversation when a hand to his shoulder drags him to a halt.

“What did you just say?”

It wasn’t Louis who asked.

Harry looks absolutely furious and Louis quickly touches his hand to Harry’s shoulder in attempt to placate him.

“So it’s true then?” Pete sneers, looking between the two of them with disgust. “Fucking faggots.”

“Fuck off.” Harry snaps, shifting in front of Louis to block him from view. “Something else you want to get out while you’re at it?”

“No,” Pete grins, “I’m good. Thank you, Harry and _Lewis._ ”

“Fucking _prick._ ” Louis mutters, rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s arm when Pete leaves.

“Was he bothering you for long?” Harry turns towards him, his height difference more noticeable than usual when angry like this.

“Not that long,” Louis says, “Said he had a nice girl for me to meet _discretely._ You heard his response when I told him that I was fine without.”

Harry is really only half paying attention to him, still watching Pete as he makes his way through the room.

“Do you still hear that a lot?” Louis asks, taking a sip from his drink. “When you’re at these kind of events alone?”

Harry tenses slightly, “Not always…”

“But you do.”

“Yeah,” Harry says.

When Harry starts to turn his head back to where Pete is Louis is quick to grab onto Harry’s arm, dragging them away from the situation. “Stop, it’s not worth it.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry says, following Louis away from the crowded areas of the room and into a quieter one. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out. “I’m absolutely knackered.”

Harry smiles softly at him, “I’ll make you a cuppa and then we’ll crawl into bed. Let’s find the boys.”

They find Liam and Zayn first,

“All tuckered out there, Tommo?” Zayn says, obviously seeing how drained Louis had become. Zayn doesn’t know about the encounter and Louis doesn’t really have a desire to mention it to him. Not yet at least. He’d probably save that for the next time they were drinking together.

“I think we’re just going to head home,” Harry says.

“Alright, lads.” Liam says, taking a long sip of his drink as he moved to the music. “Get home safe.”

“You too.” Harry says to the boys. “Don’t get too drunk tonight – we do have a meeting tomorrow.”

Liam smiles, remembering. “Don’t let Louis convince you to stay in bed instead of going to it then.”

“Me?” Louis says in mock outrage. “Never!”

It had only happened once after all.

Harry leads them out of the hall with a hand to the small of Louis’ back as he uses his other hand to call their security.

It’s not long before their car rolls up with two of their security guys inside. “Hey boys,” James calls out, “Where to?”

“Home please,” Louis says, getting into the back seat where they’d be safe from any potential cameras. The moment that the doors were closed and the car was moving Louis sags into Harry’s side, kissing under Harry’s jaw before closing his eyes.

The car ride doesn’t take too long, or maybe Louis sleeps through most of it, because before they blink it seems that they’re driving into their property – the gate closing behind them.

“Thanks for the ride, James.” Harry says to their driver, always the polite one.

“No problem boys, enjoy the rest of your night.”

He drags Harry out and away from the car, taking his hand and making their way to their front door.

“I want to sleep for days,” Louis admits, kicking off his shoes into the foyer of their house.

“Soon,” Harry says, “We have a few days off next week.”

“Not soon enough!” Louis says loudly into their mostly empty house, spinning around a few times on his heels with his arms straight out. It’s enough to set off the clacking patter of paws on the tile and Louis grins to see their dog lopping towards them.

“Hey, buddy.” Louis smiles, patting his back for a few minutes.

“Want some tea?” Harry calls from their kitchen, already having put away his shoes and jacket – Louis’ shoes had been neatly but aside too, as per usual.

“Yes!” Louis calls back, scratching behind their dog’s ears before walking towards the kitchen.

He leans up against the door, marveling in the sight of Harry flitting around the kitchen. The place was immaculately clean – a miracle because Louis had left it in a mess before they left this morning.

“Did the cleaning crew come in today?” Louis asks, moving to grab a biscuit off the counter, remembering suddenly that they’d barely gotten a proper dinner tonight.

“Must have ‘prolly had a heart attack after seeing the mess you left.”

“Oi, it was organized mess.” Louis chides, hip checking Harry as he reaches for his favourite mug. Or he would have reached for it if it wasn’t for the fact it was on the highest shelf.

Louis sighs in annoyance, shifting to heft his way up onto the counter. “Honestly,” He mutters.

Butt on the counter, Louis is ground to a stop before he can reach up any further by Harry’s hands on his hips. Harry’s thumbs rub over old bruises as he nudges his nose into Louis’ throat.

“Don’t start what you’re not going to finish,” Louis rolls his eyes, brow raising expectantly. “Either get me that mug or get me into bed. Now.”

Harry barks out a laugh, reaching out with ease to grab Louis’ favourite mug, setting it down on the counter beside him. “And why can’t I have both?” He says, leaning his face in close to Louis’.

Their breaths are mingling now, lips only a hair widths apart. Louis’ tongue darts out to dampen his lips and it nearly catches Harry’s own.

Their eyes are locked, neither of them moving or glancing away. Louis’ breath catches in his throat when Harry’s thumbs move to brush over and push into a bruise that he’d sucked into Louis’ skin earlier that day.

Louis is about to end the madness and close the gap between when Harry grins and darts away, laughing as he goes.

“Tease,” Louis mutters with a laugh, watching Harry as he moves away to finish making tea.

Harry shimmies his hips in response, dancing along to a song in his head. Harry was always dancing in the kitchen – how he found a way to dance along to half of his ridiculously hipster music Louis had no idea.

Louis shimmies to the right, working his way along the counter so that he reaches the music dock. “Toss me your phone, Love.” Louis calls, fiddling with the settings.

Harry dances over to Louis, moving his hips in sinful ways, bringing Louis his phone so that he can connect it to the dock. “We’re listening to my awful hipster music, are we?”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. You and your bloody indie music.”

“You love it,” Harry grins, placing his hands on either side of Louis’ hips – blocking him in.

Louis juts out his chin, “Absolutely not.”

“You doooo.” Harry is gone again, dancing across the kitchen after having picked a song when Louis wasn’t paying attention.

Louis watches fondly as Harry works his way to the kettle to grab the now boiled water. He doesn’t even need to ask Louis what kind of tea he prefers, automatically grabbing the bag that Louis would have chosen.

Once the appropriate amount of milk and sugar were added to the mugs that needed it, Harry dances his way back to Louis was still sitting up on the counter with both mugs in his hands.

 _“She moved with shameless wonder”_ Harry sings, _“The perfect creature rarely seen.”_

Louis rolls his eyes, watching Harry dance more enthusiastically than he would expect possible from a song that was on the slower side.

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis laughs, brushing some of Harry’s long hair back out of his eyes. “Now gimmme.” He makes grabby hands towards the tea that was _still_ in Harry’s hands.

“Impatient,” Harry tsks, keeping Louis tea sinfully out of reach.

“Oh come on, Haz.” Louis laughs, using Harry’s shoulders as leverage to reach for the tea. “I’ll just drink yours if I have to.”

“You hate how I make my tea,”

“Your tea is better than no tea.” Louis grunts, cursing his shorter stature. Even with his butt on the counter his arms weren’t long enough for how far away Harry was holding his tea. “You prat.”

Louis dives forward to poke at Harry’s side, grinning when Harry yelps and brings the tea down lower so that it didn’t spill. “Ah, sweet success.”

“You cheated,” Harry pouts, rubbing the spot that Louis had nudged.

“Yeah well, all is fair in love and war.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Okay, Okay. Have your bloody tea.”

“Thank-you.”

Harry winks, swaying to the beat of the song, _“All that I’ve been taught and every word I’ve got is foreign to me.”_

“Your music is depressing, Haz. How on earth do you dance to this stuff?”

Harry grins, converging on Louis’ place on the counter. “Like this!”

“No-Haz!” He’s off the counter before he can properly object and being spun by one hand.

Once out of the spin, Harry grabs his hips and moves Louis so his back is pressed up against Harry’s chest. Harry leaves his hands there, dragging Louis impossibly closer as he swayed their bodies together to the end of the song.

It’s ridiculously hot and it has Louis flushed all over by the time the song ends. “Haz.” He manages to croak out, insistently pressed his ass into Harry’s crotch.

Harry moans softly against his neck as the next song starts – this one is slower too but it still has the two of them swaying in spot, Harry’s fingers pressed into Louis’ hips.

Louis uses his position to his advantage, grinding slowly back into Harry’s crotch. He feels the younger boy grow hard under his movements but neither of them made any moves just yet.

Louis shifts, one of his arms coming up to wrap around Harry’s neck. The position was slightly awkward from where he was pressed back to front but he manages to grasp Harry’s hair and pull.

“Shit,” Harry curses softly, nipping at Louis’ throat in retaliation, sucking lightly at the skin.

Louis rolls his hips languidly against Harry again and it’s enough to break any sense of control that Harry had had – Louis is being turned and slammed against the wall before he can do anything about it, Harry lunging forward to capture Louis’ lips in his own.

He groans, gripping Harry’s hair tighter as the boy moves his leg between Louis’ own. Harry presses rolls his hips then, causing any coherent thought Louis might have mustered up to be gone. “Uh,” Louis groans, head slamming back against the wall. “Haz…”

Louis rolls his hips, pushing against Harry to give them both the friction that they desperately need. “Fuck, Lou.” Harry gasps, dropping his head down to Louis’ shoulder.

Louis laughs breathlessly, rolling his hips again to hear the moan it drags out of Harry. “Remember that interview a few years ago when you called me loud?” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, nipping at his earlobe. “You haven’t heard yourself, darling. I’ve got nothing on you.”

Harry barks out a laugh, moving to squeeze Louis’ bum. “No wonder Niall is always complaining.”

Louis laughs too, “Oh god, don’t bring up Niall while we’re having sex.”

Harry’s eyes darken as he moves his hips again, rougher than before. “Noted.”

Harry hefts him up then and Louis is forced to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. “We’re not going to make it to the bed” He grins, tugging insistently at Harry’s hair.

“Not the first time,”

“Not the last.” Louis agrees, drawing Harry in for a kiss that lasts a long, long time.

They only stop when Harry moves to palm at Louis’ cock through the fabric of his trousers, Louis gasps and breaks the kiss, keening for more.

“Come on,” Louis tugs at Harry’s clothes. “None of this.”

Harry sets Louis down on the counter again, taking his time to remove his clothes. Louis is done removing his long before Harry is – the tease.

“Come on, come on.” Louis tugs at Harry’s pants. “Hurry up.”

Harry laughs, letting Louis pull his pants down so that his cock is free.

Louis ignores it at first, taking his time to trail his fingers up and down Harry’s chest, playing with his nipples on the way back down. It’s not long before Harry is whining in the back of his throat, hips twitching closer to Louis. “Want me to suck you off?” Harry nods immediately, moving so that Louis can jump off the counter and into a better position.

He kneels down, taking his time with kissing down Harry’s belly and legs before finally giving Harry what he wants and taking his cock into his mouth.

He takes his time about it, making sure that it’s good in all the ways that he knows Harry loves and so it isn’t long before Harry is tugging at Louis’ hair, his head back and mouth open in a silent moan. Louis works him through it, watching as Harry’s legs tense and his toes curl, his orgasm rushing over him. His moans aren’t so silent now.

Louis swallows, whipping away any dribble on his chin before Harry is dragging him up to his feet to kiss him. Harry’s tongue works his way into Louis’ mouth, licking away the last taste of Harry’s cum as he goes.

Louis groans, moaning when Harry’s hand brushes up against his own untouched cock as he pushes Louis against the wall again. “Come on,” Harry murmurs, taking Louis into his hand at last. He moves slowly at first, his hand dragging roughly up and down as Louis writhes against him.

“Ha…Haz.” Louis groans, feeling his orgasm build. It hits him harder than he’s expecting, his toes curling and his body pressed flush against Harry’s as he rides it out.

Afterword’s, Louis feels utterly content – any residual resentment about Pete or what happened that night disappearing as Harry cleans them both up with a wash cloth.

“I’d say that it’s not often we get so caught up in the moment that we don’t make it out of the kitchen…but that’s not exactly true is it?” Louis murmers, remembering just last week when a very similar thing happened.

Harry barks out a laugh, “Don’t tell the guys that. They’ll never come over for breakfast again.”

Louis grins, “I’m going to get a sweater and then you’re going to curl up and watch bad TV with me all night.”

Harry mock salutes him. “Yes, sir.”

“And warm up our tea while you’re at it!” Louis calls out as he bounds up the stairs to their bedroom. “It’s gone cold.”

“Your fault!”

He’s up the stairs and down the hallway before he hears the pounding of footsteps behind him and he only has a moment to brace before Harry is attacking him from behind, sweeping him off his feet.

Louis yelps, feet swinging wildly in the air as Harry swings them around a few times. They’re both breathless and laughing and Harry spins them into their bedroom. They end up collapsing onto their bed, laughing as they go.

Louis never wants this to end; the laughter, the sex, the laughter _during_ sex. All of it.

Harry shifted them both, moving from where he was draped across Louis’ chest to tuck himself _into_ Louis’ chest instead. Harry’s back was against Louis chest and Louis’ arm automatically moved to drape over Harry’s torso, drawing him even closer. He sighs happily against Harry’s neck, trailing his fingers up and down Harry’s chest in a light, teasing way.

Harry sighs happily, snuggling closer before he jolts, eyes flying open again. “We forgot our tea.”

Their laughter echoed through the house for hours following that, breathless hushed whispers breaking through the silent that the night provided. Neither of them ever wanted the love and laughter to end and neither of them planned on that happening any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've always wanted to do a Harry/Louis fic that wasn't AU so here it is. 
> 
> This is also my first attempt at third person present tense so let me know if you see any errors.
> 
> Please comment and/or kudos if you liked it (or didn't) - it's all very appreciated.


End file.
